


Pleasure And Darkness

by BassDS1990



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BassDS1990/pseuds/BassDS1990
Summary: Kairi struggles to try and release the grip that Master Xehanort has on Sora's heart, but to bring him back, Kairi must let the feelings in her heart out and show Sora just how much he means to her; emotionally and physically. But will it work, or is she attempting a rescue she has no chance of fulfilling?





	Pleasure And Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone; BassDS here. and back with something to close out the year with; and it's a little bit different from my usual stuff. Usually when I write a sex based story, it's more of both subjects in the story being willing to take that next step in a relationship....Not here though.
> 
> Being exposed to all the Soranort stuff on tumblr really got the wheels cranking in my head for this one, and I just had to put a twist of angst into it; with Kairi willing to give herself physically in order to save Sora's heart from Master Xehanort's possession. As for if it will work or not; I leave you all to read on and find out...

“Care for a game?”

Master Xehanort looked up from his chessboard to see his youthful self standing before him.

“Heh...playing against myself. This will be quite the challenge.” the old master lightly chuckled as his younger self sat on the opposite side.

“Things are running smoothly now. The Guardian’s numbers are now one less thanks to you.” Young Xehanort said as he picked up a piece and made the first move.

“The boy tried to resist...” Master Xehanort looked on, eying the board before making his move. “But in the end, it changed nothing. Our thirteenth vessel is now ours. As for what he’s up to now, I haven’t a clue. But there’s no cause for concern; with my fragmented heart within him, he’ll do things on my accord.”

“He’s currently progressing in a task I had bestowed to him.”

“Oh? And what might that be?” Master Xehanort asked while watching the younger play out his next move.

“I want to make sure we have all the advantages leading up to our final confrontation. As such...I tasked him with gathering another of the lights to our cause.” Young Xehanort replied, placing another chess piece further into his older self’s territory. “I believe it’s your move, now.”  
______________________________  
This wasn’t Sora.

That’s all that was in Kairi’s mind as she tried to fend off the coated figure that stood before her.

The silver hair...the yellow eyes...they weren’t Sora’s.

“Give up already, Kairi. There’s no point in struggling like this.” he spoke out, his blacked Kingdom Key in hand while he stared her down.

Kairi gripped Destiny’s Embrace even more as she readied herself; but she knew she was growing tired, she hadn’t been expecting such a struggle.

She and Lea had been in Twilight Town to take a moment’s reprieve from training before heading back to Yen Sid’s tower. Sora’s appearance had thrown them off guard, and by the moment Lea realized what was happening, Sora had quickly knocked him out without any effort. She ran as far as she could, heading into the small forest to try to escape, and when that wouldn’t work, she knew her only recourse was to fight.

“This isn’t you, Sora...please, snap out of this!”

He said nothing as he dashed forth, his Keyblade clashing with hers while Kairi stood her ground.

“Sora, I know you can hear me...you need to fight this!”

“Shut up!” he cried, placing his hand out before her, sending her back quite a ways, her Keyblade thrown from her grip, fixing itself into a tree.

Kairi struggled as she rose to her feet. She didn’t like to admit it, but she was outclassed; Sora had far more experience using the Keyblade than she did. She was almost out of options. What chance did she have against Sora while his heart was ensnared by Xehanort’s own darkened heart?

An old memory soon flashed back to her...when Sora had come to rescue her at Hollow Bastion; he had been turned into a Heartless after releasing his heart to free hers. She remembered that she had restored him to normal using her pure light-filled heart. 

That was how she could free Sora! Was the thought running through her mind. The only problem was; how could she slow him down, get him to let his guard down long enough for her to release her light into his heart.

Kairi decided the only way she could slow him down was to pour her heart out for him...and show him how much he truly meant to her.

“I….I know you saw it, Sora...our cave drawing; I know you’ve had to have seen it...” she spoke softly, holding her arm as she felt the pain ring out, a small trail of blood visible from being tossed into the ground so roughly.

His eyes widened at her mention of the drawing back in the Secret Place.

Slowly, Kairi began to walk toward Sora, looking him dead in the eyes. “I love you, Sora...I always have. The truth is...I’ve just been so shy about saying it; because I was scared of being rejected, ruining our friendship.”

“K...Kairi...”

“But I know now...you love me too, and no matter what, I promise to always be by your side...” She was soon standing before him, looking into his eyes as she took her hand and placed it behind his head, pulling him in close as her soft lips touched his; the sensation overwhelming to Kairi.

Her first kiss. But why did it have to be under such horrible circumstances?

Sora’s eyes widened from the kiss, before Kairi momentarily broke it, her hand grabbing the neck of his black coat, dragging them both down to the ground.

“I love you, Sora...and I want to show you just how much I do.”

“Grrr...stop...what do you think you’re doing?” Sora asked as her hand held the zipper of his coat, sliding it down and parting the sides, showing is somewhat mild masculine chest he had developed, most likely from all of his battles and running halfway across all the worlds.

Kairi kissed him hard to shut him up, her hands resting atop his chest, before she slide it down his body and moved to undo the button around the waist of his pants, slowly pulling them down as her eyes laid sight on his hard cock; despite his protests, she could see his was enjoying this.

“Shhh...let me take care of you, Sora...” she cooed softly, looking down at his manhood. Seeing the real thing was different from seeing one in a book; her eyes having wandered over those pages in Sex Ed back on the island. She honestly was unsure of herself on what to do, so she just let her heart lead her and moved her hand over, slowly taking it into her mouth.

Sora felt a shiver go down his spine at this, feeling Kairi’s lips on the top of his manhood, then slowly taking it into her mouth. Then as she started to bob her head a bit, he couldn’t keep quiet and started to moan out a bit, his gloved hand reaching down to her head to keep her there.

Despite the dire situation, Kairi found herself enjoying this to some degree. She knew the two of them would have probably done things like this when they finally got around to expressing how they felt about one another, albeit much further down the road, but her hand was forced, and she had no choice if she wanted to try and save the boy she loved.

“Mmm...K..Kairi...” Sora’s continued moans kept pushing her on, taking his length more and more, suckling on it softly. Eventually, she grew tired of this; she knew she didn’t have time and couldn’t afford to waste it. She needed to get Sora to relax and let his guard down.

Kairi rose her head up to look into his yellow eyes; eyes that she hated because it wasn’t Sora’s. Not the blue orbs she had grown up looking at everyday from afar and when he greeted her.

“Did you like that, Sora?” she asked softly, putting her lips to his again, her hand running through his silver locks.

Sora couldn’t hardly give a response due to her hard kissing; but he was actually enjoying this himself; he often thought of her in this way during his time going through puberty, like any normal boy would. The part of him that still remained within was even shocked this was even happening.

Kairi parted their kiss as she used her knees to proper herself over his cock; her hands snaking down to undo the belt on her combat outfit, tossing it to the side and undoing the buttons on it until she opened it up, revealing her white undershirt and panties.

There was no going back at this point; she had to see this through to the end. Carefully, Kairi grab the hem of her shirt, pulling it up, making sure her fingers grabbed onto her athletic bra as well, tossing them to the side to join her pink uniform.

Sora’s eyes gazed up at Kairi; her necklace resting in the valley between her breasts, admiring how they look; not too small or too big. They were the perfect size for her.

“You...you can touch me, you know...I’m yours, Sora...” she breathed out, still a bit nervous as she grabbed his hand and took the glove off it. She didn’t want to feel leather on her skin; she wanted his natural touch. Carefully, she moved it up and made it grip on of her breasts softly, Sora reacted to this and fondled it more, elating a moan from Kairi.

Sora fondled her breast carefully as she removed the glove on his other hand, freeing him up to take both of her mounds, his thumbs gently flicking her nipples, making Kairi pant and moan from his actions.

“This is it...” she thought. Kairi moved her hands down to the waist of her panties, pulling them down to at least past her knees; her womanhood adorned with red hair was now in Sora’s view as he looked her nude form over.

Kairi braced herself as she positioned herself over his cock, and slowly lowered down to take him into her body; she cried out in pain, this obviously being her first time, but she knew this was for Sora, and she was willing to take any amount of pain for him.

“Ahhh...Kairi...mmmm” Sora moaned out as his hands abandoned her breasts, sliding down her stomach to her hips to help push her down onto him. He needed her.

Kairi withstood the pain, making brief movements to ease herself into the feeling of having Sora in her, bouncing atop his cock carefully, the pain now turning into pleasure.

She moaned out softly and tilted her head to look up at the sky, tears forming in her eyes; she felt like she was being robbed; the first time is always suppose to be memorable and full of passion between two lovers, she thought, but it wasn’t that in this case. But if it could help to save Sora, that was a personal sacrifice she was willing to make. She could feel the light in her building up, and now just waited for the right moment to save Sora’s heart.

Sora soon began to instinctively thrust up into it; his hips clashing with her thighs while he held onto her hips. “Kai….you feel so warm...ahhh….pl..please, more...”

Kairi could only oblige, thinking he was finally starting to loosen up; she planted her hands on his chest as she came down onto him more, her pussy clenching his cock tightly, never wanting to let go.

That was her mistake.

Sora soon sat up as Kairi continued to bounce in her lap, kissing her hard before he quickly switched positions; in an instant, Kairi was now on the ground, and now Sora was beginning to pump and thrust into her as much as he could. 

Kairi reacted and latched her hands onto his shoulders, nails digging into the skin, feeling the boy she loved absolute dominate her. The pleasure was too much, and she was beginning to lose focus.

Sora knelt down and took one of her nipples into his mouth, biting on it softly while his cock continued its assault deep within her; he felt Kairi writhe in pleasure beneath him.

“Ngh...Sora...Sora!!!” she moaned his name with abandon, her breasts shaking atop her chest as she was completely engulfed in the pleasure now; instinctively wrapping her legs around his waist as much as she could.

She had to use her light now, or she might never get another chance...but Sora latched his mouth with hers, their tongues dancing with one another as they both continued their act.

“K...Kairi...ahhhhh….yessss…..” Sora grunted out, his thrusts becoming more erratic as he sought to take her completely, nearing his release.

“Oh gods...Sora...Sora….mmmpph...” she managed to moan through their kiss; they felt the tension of their actions start to build up until finally…

“SORA!!!!!!”

“KAIRI!!!!!!”

They both couldn’t hold it any longer, their bodies not used to this form of activity as they climaxed; Sora emptied himself deep into her pussy; as Kairi came over his cock and pelvis area.

Kairi felt Sora rest atop her...this was her chance, she had to take it; but their lovemaking had left her exhausted, and she slowly began to feel drained of energy, until finally she blacked out from the pleasure and energy loss from her climax.

Her opportunity had unfortunately come and went.

Some time passed before Sora finally came to; his cock sliding out of her as she looked down at the vulnerable princess. His princess.

He kissed her softly, nuzzling into her, happy that she had poured her heart out to him; that they had their love for the other now out in the open between them.

Unfortunately for Kairi, Sora took advantage of his opportunity.

He held his hand up, and a sphere of energy formed in his palm. It was time for him to complete his mission; but at least now, he and Kairi could now be together.

He thrust the sphere into her chest; Kairi’s eyes opening up like a reflex, although she was still out could.

Her blue orbs turned yellow...her red hair began to lose its coloring before becoming silver just like his. Carefully her eyes closed again as she laid before him.

Sora rose up from the ground, carefully pulling his leather pants back up and fastening the button; sliding his gloves back on. He laid his coat on the ground and pick Kairi’s naked form up and rested it down on the coat, promptly zipping it up to cover her.

His hand raised and a Corridor of Darkness formed in front of them as he picked her up in his arms and headed through; taking the captured princess with him.  
______________________________  
Master Xehanort had been in control of the game from the start; but now he could see his younger self was in a position to take control completely and shift the game in his favor.

“My King captures your Queen.” Young Xehanort proclaimed with a smile.


End file.
